Eu tenho você
by Mika W. Sabaku
Summary: Irritante, idiota, baixinha... Várias ofensas. Entretando, nenhuma delas era suficiente para afastá-los um do outro. Pelo contrário, elas apenas os aproximaram. E de alguma forma, eles tinham um ao outro.


– G-Gajeel... – Dissera timidamente – Seu zíper está aberto! – O homem alto e forte olhara para sua calça, enrubescendo e imediatamente fechando o maldito zíper.

Os dois permaneceram constrangidos durante um bom tempo, até Levy ouvir a pergunta que tanto temia:

– Por que raios você estava olhando naquela direção? – A jovem colocara as mãos sobre o rosto, tentando evitar que ele notasse a cor velha predominante em suas bochechas.

– E-Eu... Eu não estava olhando para... Hm... Você sabe! – Não conseguia encará-lo novamente. E também não encontrava palavras para poder se explicar. Na verdade, ela estava apenas observando o rapaz, e, sem querer, avistara uma cor diferente nas partes baixas, percebendo o zíper aberto e como uma boa amiga, não o deixaria sair daquele jeito. Era somente isso.

A garota ficou esperando algum tipo de implicância ou risadas extravagantes. Entretanto, apenas conseguira ouvir o barulho de passos. E eles pareciam estar se aproximando cada vez mais.

Estava prestes a tirar as mãos da face, até sentir alguma coisa pousar sobre elas – eram as mãos do Gajeel – sempre as sentira frias e pesadas. Porém, hoje havia algo a mais e um tanto quanto diferente: encontravam-se quentes e se apoiavam suavemente sobre o rosto da mesma, demonstrando algum tipo de cuidado com relação a ela:

– Levy... – Ele sussurrara, finalmente segurando firmemente as mãos da moça de cabelos azuis, as retirando vagarosamente da frente do rosto dela, enquanto a olhava fixamente, deixando-a ainda mais envergonhada:

– S-Sim?! – As palavras quase não saíam direito e Levy sentia-se cada vez mais estúpida por causa disso.

– Você está quente – Falara com seriedade – Está tudo bem?! – Ela apenas assentira, admirada com a preocupação demonstrada por Gajeel. A maga tentara encará-lo, tentara fitá-lo intensamente. Mas, o resultado fora desviar seu olhar rapidamente, voltando a mirar o chão, que não era nem um pouco interessante... Com certeza preferia admirar o Dragon Slayer, que no momento, estava extremamente próximo e tocava sua testa com as costas da mão:

– Não me parece ser febre... – Levy fora acordada de seus devaneios e soltara um risinho

– Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. É só que... – Ela logo parara de falar ao perceber que Gajeel havia se agachado, ficando do mesmo tamanho que ela e fazendo um sinal para a maga prosseguir. Mas, não adiantava... Tê-lo tão perto simplesmente a fazia ficar sem palavras, ainda mais sendo tão gentil.

Ela _definitivamente_ não estava acostumada com esse Gajeel, afinal.

– Você é realmente muito pequena – Ela fechara os olhos e fizera cara de emburrada – Sabe, dizem que a nossa força aumenta quando temos alguém para proteger... – Um semblante curioso predominara o rosto da mesma, que abrira um dos olhos, demonstrando estar prestando atenção – E eu não consigo nem me lembrar de fechar um zíper idiota, sabe? – Ela não estava entendendo onde ele queria chegar com aquilo – Mas, você me parece tão frágil... – A pequena menina abrira os dois olhos e finalmente o olhava atentamente, mesmo que ruborizada – Quando eu olho para você, a vontade que tenho é de simplesmente acabar com todo mundo que ousa tocá-la sem minha permissão... – Ele havia se levantado, observava a doce garota admirado – E você... Mesmo tão pequena, consegue se defender. E eu me pergunto se realmente precisaria de alguém como eu... – Sobrara um pequeno espaço entre os dois, preenchido pela garota, que caminhava lentamente até ele, ainda sem acreditar nas palavras ditas pelo mesmo.

– Realmente, uma pessoa que não consegue se lembrar de fechar o próprio zíper... – Ela o abraçara e enterrara seu rosto no peitoral dele – Eu posso conseguir me defender sozinha, mas... Às vezes, uma companhia faz falta, alguém para nos lembrar como somos especiais ou até mesmo alguém para nos lembrar de coisas banais – Ela estava com um olhar calmo e sorria – Não teria graça conseguir se defender se não tivesse alguém para quem voltar, sabe?

Ele acariciou os cabelos azuis e sedosos da baixinha e agradecia silenciosamente por tê-la em seus braços: sempre achou que o lugar dela fosse ali. E obviamente, sempre teve medo de nunca vê-la voltar, de nunca mais poder irritá-la ou abraçá-la. Tê-la ao lado dele era um conforto e também, a certeza de que estava cumprindo sua obrigação... Protegê-la a todo custo.

– Você é muito irritante, sabia? – Ele olhara para ela e avistara o olhar de surpresa que gostaria de ver – Francamente, espero que você não saia olhando os zíperes de todo mundo por aí... – Ela se afastara do abraço e agora o encarava toda irritada e desacreditando naquelas palavras:

– Da próxima vez te deixo sair com o zíper aberto! – Ela dera as costas para ele, que ria abertamente da atitude da pequena maga – Gajeel, seu idiota! – Ele colocou a mão sobre a cabeça dela e a ergueu no ar:

– Baixinha... Tsc! – Após muitos gritos e ofensas, ele finalmente a colocara no chão e a virara em sua direção:

– Obrigado... – Ele olhava para o lado. Realmente não conseguia dizer esse tipo de coisa olhando-a nos olhos. Mas, ela sabia o quanto aquelas palavras eram verdadeiras – Por me fazer lembrar que tenho alguém para quem voltar quando precisar... – Ela chegou perto dele e beijou-o rapidamente na bochecha, voltando o rosto para o chão e saindo rapidamente dali, deixando-o sozinho com seus próprios pensamentos.

Ele sempre soube por que ela o achava tão idiota: podia dizer as palavras que fosse, mas não conseguia confessar o que sentia dizendo um simples eu te amo.

E ele também sabia por que a achava tão irritante: ela estava sempre certa.


End file.
